


【All爆】宝藏[上 ]R18

by Shio_HM



Category: all爆
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shio_HM/pseuds/Shio_HM
Summary: *！！！触手爆注意！！！*十杰pa*/私设如山/无脑日咔产物请做好瞎眼准备/在人体极限的边缘试探人物极度ooc极度ooc预警***说不定还挺重口的？【思维混乱】含有以下要素【异种奸→产卵*/产乳/尿道play】请注意避雷****！！！！





	【All爆】宝藏[上 ]R18

【触手爆】宝藏 R18

*！！！触手爆注意！！！*

十杰pa*/私设如山/无脑日咔产物  
请做好瞎眼准备/在人体极限的边缘试探  
人物极度ooc极度ooc预警***  
说不定还挺重口的？【思维混乱】

含有以下要素  
【异种奸→产卵*/产乳/尿道play】  
请注意避雷****！！！！

 

勇者，除了讨伐魔王，有时还会做些别的

——比如寻宝

 

【唔...这个岔口看不清了...】

绿谷的手套上沾满了粘液，墙面上的泥灰裹在上面，使他的双手看起来笨重肿大。他将手套别在腰上，借着顶上透露的丁点辉煌，眯着眼几乎快要将脸贴到纸上。

【绿谷，让我看看——】

火焰将额头熏的发红，切岛将火把拿近了些，凑过头一起研究起了地图。

【唔...好像是这条？】

【不对不对还是这条吧！】

【可是好像要更靠右边一点吧...】

【......】

木碳条在笔记本上划出一道道阔口，最终停在第二个岔道口。绿谷抬头看了眼走在前方的爆豪又转头看了看身边的切岛和轰，抓了抓头发，却还是没能下定主意。

【嘁——】

【这点破事都做不好！！别当勇者算了】

三个白痴对着一张破纸发愣的场景终于让爆豪看不下去了，他砸了咂嘴伸手扯过绿谷手中的笔记本和地图。暼了眼，转身就朝那第二个岔道口走去。

【等等！！小胜！！——我们果然还是】

【————哈！？你在小看老子吗！】

红色披风的一角消失在火光和阴影里，爆豪最后狠狠瞪他的那一眼终于让他停下脑中烦躁的猜想。

【但是..........小胜...要更谨慎一点才行啊...】

他们刚走不远，身后地面似乎蠕动了一下，随即恢复来时的死寂。

这个迷宫建造在森林的深处，神庙的地下，传说孕育着这片地区的先祖，但时逾境迁早已不知其真正的用途。

【......好臭...】

空气滞泻在窄小的甬道里，不知从哪里渗透进来的臭气混合着腐烂植物和污血的味道。

他们在地下待太久了，黑暗和明明灭灭的火光甚至让绿谷有种墙面在蠕动的错觉。他挠了挠头，盯着那片暗色看了一会，疑惑的转过了头。

就是这一刻的偏差，扭动了命运的卡口。

当那些恶心的肉柱从脚底冒出的时候，他们只能眼睁睁看着爆豪被整个融进了墙面里。  
触碰到的指尖还残留着鲜活的热度，灼烧着那一小片皮肤。

他们还懵在哪里，不明白到底发生了什么，一切都太快了。

【爆豪！！！！！！！！！！——！！！】

被抓住的瞬间，爆豪条件反射的向后跳去，但从脚底冒出的触手将整个地面翘了起来。像是进食时伸出的软舌，将他瞬间拖进未知的黑暗中。

【...这...他妈...什么玩意啊...】

那片裹着他的墙面柔软湿滑，表面附着这一层微小的触须，密密麻麻的不知名生物紧贴着皮肤不停蠕动的感觉恶心极了。那些东西分泌出大量的粘液，拢住他的双手，骚刮着他每一寸裸露在外的肌肤。

在晕眩中，他似乎听见了其他人撕心裂肺的呼喊，但那些东西已经钻进了他张开的双唇中，挤进喉道里，让他无法发出任何音节。

胸腔传来巨大的压迫感，那些触须像是要填满他身体的每一寸般，从他的耳孔，鼻腔里涌了进去，在他的指甲缝间来回摩擦。窒息和濒临死亡的恐惧感攥着他。身体中潜藏的求生欲最后推了他一把，他的双手用力的向前，指尖抠着蠕动的墙面，向前——还差一点点...

【BOOM！！——！】

爆炸声在这窄小寂静的甬道里显得格外突兀，巨大的鸣响声为他们指明了道路，但现在还不是放心的时候。

爆破的余音在甬道中来回扫荡，好像是从地下传来的。

【！！！！！！爆豪——】

他们同时将脸贴上满是尘埃的地面，但从地底发出的诡异声响却让他们刚放下的心又重新攥了起来。那声音像是柔软的无骨生物蠕动留下的粘液，夹杂着牙齿或是鳞片摩擦的森森苍白。

【.........不好】

恶寒从脚底升起，爬上他们僵硬的脊背。

他们必须得快点动起来...快点...再快点！

【...咳呕......滚...】

在激烈的爆破后，那些触手并没有放开他，反而像是被激怒了般开始膨胀。更加剧烈的蠕动挤压着他，胸腔被勒的发涨，肋骨强迫着发出被碾压的细碎哀嚎。分泌出的大量粘液糊在他的身上，脸上，灌进他的食道，鼻腔。

强烈的恶心感让他控制不住的干呕起来，然而食道的挤压却只能让他更加绝望的感受到插入的那根肉柱的恐怖尺寸。它还在向深处喉咙蠕动，像是要插进他的胃囊里一般。

【......啊......唔......】

眼泪口水早就再也无法顾及，爆豪努力的大张着嘴，渴求着空气。缺氧麻痹了他的神经，他睁大着眼却只能看到一片粘腻的黑暗。

【不......】

逐渐安静下来的猎物使得猎食者不再那么警戒和暴躁，挟着他的触手逐渐放松，好心的抽出钻入鼻腔中的部分。爆豪的胸膛剧烈的起伏着，呼吸着珍贵难得的空气，同时混沌不堪的大脑由于重新供氧再次运作起来。

他尚且不知道这些古怪生物的意图，眼下只能紧绷着神经，警戒着它下一次的攻击，等待它露出破绽的时机。

...本该是这样的

不知道是那些他吞下的粘液还是这些怪物又做了什么，在他稍微松懈的那一刻，他的眼前再度变的一片昏暗。

【.........唔......】

冰凉的液体一滴一滴落在他的脸上，他的手指微微颤动了几下，随即缓缓的从昏迷中清醒过来。

空气中依旧弥漫着那股难闻的怪味，他皱着眉头，晃了晃脑袋，强迫大脑在短时间内运作起来。

这里应该是那些怪物的巢穴，洞穴的顶部长满了各色萤石，白色的诡异藤蔓从那些黑暗中垂下来，攀爬在焦黑的石块上。

从他看不见的地方传来细碎的沙沙声，一点一点向他蔓延过来。

【唔什么！！！！！！！——】

他想起身做出防御的姿势，却惊恐的发觉他的身体被整个粘在了身下的石板上。

透明的粘液渗透过他的披风，粘覆在他的皮肤上，像一层厚厚的胶水让他动弹不得。更糟糕的是，不知是不是出于偶然，那些东西竟然将他的双手手掌向下粘住了。

【！！！！妈的...畜生】

那些诡异的沙沙声越来越近也越来越响，爆豪暴躁的拼命挣动起来，却仍旧和掉进粘鼠板中的可怜小鼠一样，徒劳无助。

他可不能死在这鸟不拉屎的地方。

【...唔！】

耳垂被舔舐的粘腻感让他惊叫出声，虹膜中映出一根根造型诡异的嫩色肉柱。奇怪的肿块和凸起占据了大半个柱身，顶端微张的口器让人不寒而栗，从阔口中流出的粘液湿哒哒的糊在他的耳廓上。

[恶心]

似乎身体重新回忆起了之前的感受，他大张着嘴，眼角不自觉的泛红，小幅度抽搐着干呕起来。

【滚开！！！！！】

生理上的厌恶让他控制不住的颤抖，再也顾及不上皮肉被拉扯的细密疼痛，用尽全力向另一侧逃去。

但其实，只是微微侧过头这个动作就已经几乎让他疼的难受，头发黏在身下的石板上，发根被扯的火辣辣的发麻。

【沙沙...沙】

越来越多的肉柱从黑暗中钻了出来，盘踞在石板上，试探性的触碰着他的皮肤，像是观赏什么有趣玩具一般发出细碎密集的诡异叫声。

【唔！】

刚刚被碰过的耳垂现在一阵冰一阵热，泛着不正常的潮红色，从那一点向外扩散的麻痒感让爆豪瞬间意识到这些粘液的恶心功效。

——低能魔物惯用的下三滥手法

在下一秒，那些肉柱一拥而上，高高盘起身子，张开恶心的口器，将更多的粘液滴上他裸露的皮肤。

【去死！！滚开啊！！！！！！！】

可惜没有丝毫反应，那些没有听觉器官的软体生物依旧不依不饶的爬上他的身体。在他裸露的腹部，胸肌上留下一条条浅色的水痕。

被爬过的地方逐渐出现了被灼烧的炙热感，肉眼可见的发红发热，就宛如玫红的纹身，爬上他的皮肤。

【！！！！卑鄙...】

身体外部传来的灼烧感逐渐蜕变成一种难忍的瘙痒，附着在皮肤表面，深入血液。他隐忍的吐出一口气，仿佛空气都变得烧灼滚烫。

【......哈啊！】

趁着他分心的那会，一条畸形可怖的肉柱攀过他的肩膀，爬上他的胸部，用前端半开的口器来回摩擦他因为瘙痒而变得有些肿胀的乳头。

【妈的...老子又不是女人】

【给我拿开啊！！！！——】

面对爆豪的怒吼和咒骂，那怪物的口器像是炫耀般在他的面前缓缓打开，露出藏在内侧的牙齿。一根根稍细长的触手拉拢在外侧，吐着粘液，在爆豪的注视下咬上那从未被开发过的乳头。

最后的尾音徒然拔高，乳尖处传来的刺痛和麻痒让爆豪再度挣扎起来。

【嗯唔！！————变态】

乳头被怪物的内腔用力吸住，小颗的牙齿硬硬的硌着充血的器官来回扭转，不算很疼痛但决对不舒服。

[男人的胸部，怎么可能会有反应]

也许是那些粘液的作用，爆豪的脸上也开始逐渐泛起不正常的潮红，积攒过多的热气让他的思考变得缓慢起来。

一种酥麻蚀骨的放空感却悄然啃噬着他的神经，有一瞬间，他竟然觉得这些怪物的爱抚似乎还挺——舒服的。

[不行不行不行！！不可能]

他用力的咬了下舌尖，试图用疼痛让他变得清明些。

但其实，他大可不必这样做的。

【...唔 ！！！！】

舌尖的疼痛还没有散去，另一阵疼痛从那难以启齿的地方钻进他的大脑。突如其来的痛觉让他有些恍惚，他晃了晃脑袋挣扎着看向他可怜的半边乳头。

吸附在那上面的触手比一开始涨大了许多，将乳晕一并拢住，向上拉扯。但那一阵阵锐利的疼痛还没有散去，让他不禁开始害怕起来。

如果乳头被咬掉的话——

【不要......】

背后的皮肤因为激烈的拉扯而发红疼痛，但却连一丝一毫都移动不了。吸着他乳头的触手动了动，将那块敏感的皮肤更加夸张的向外拉扯。

【啵—❤】

皮肤因为拉扯而变形，似乎是到了极致，随着爆豪错乱的低喘，吸附乳首的前端发出羞人的水声随着惯性猛的脱离。

【啊——！】

大量的粘液从口器中喷洒而出，将那块皮肤涂成漂亮的粉红色。被反复照顾的乳首颤抖着挺立在空气中，由于摩擦和长时间的吮吸浸泡而涨大。尤其是乳尖的那一点，又痛又痒，深色的齿痕一圈一圈箍在上面，表面似乎还有些破皮出血。

由于怪物恶趣味的只是反复玩弄同一边的乳头，于是当脱离口器的包裹之后的肿胀在另一边的对比下更加明显。

【...恶心......去死......】

爆豪挺着胸脯仰躺在石板上不停的咒骂，从那被折磨过头的乳尖处传来的麻痒和快感让他又羞又气。

【...嗯——！】

像是要惩罚他的不坦诚，另一条稍扁平的触手狠狠抽向他因充血而敏感异常的乳头，撵上几条深色的鞭痕。同时，刚才安静下来的其他触手也开始继续开拓少年稚嫩的身体。

有了前一次的示范，另一条触手攀上他的小腹，用还没有打开的口器摩擦他另一边的乳头，如法炮制。

【住手——唔——】

在他张口的同时，蛰伏在他头侧的触手突然封住了他的口腔，在猎物反应过来之前粗暴的顶入喉道开始膨胀。

【！嗯！！唔！！！】

快速涨大的柱体撑满口腔，过大的尺寸甚至让他连咬合都无法做到，颌骨被打开到极致。强烈的反呕感逼的他眼角发红，那根东西埋在他的食道里，向深处缓缓攀爬。

就和强行填食一样，大概是同样作用的粘液大股大股顺着柱体直接灌进了他的胃里。在快被这剧烈的恶心感逼疯前，那根东西总算吐完了所有的粘液，不急不缓的从他的食道里退了出来。

【...咳......咳...呕】

小腹又热又涨，生理泪水和各种粘液混在一起，看起来狼狈不堪。他没能吐出多少，准确的说，他吐出了些许液体，就会被再次灌满更多。

挺立的乳头在触手们兢兢业业的开垦下越发敏感，连带着周围一圈的乳肉都开始有一种难耐的发胀感，显得越发丰腴。小腹处热辣的灼烧感向四肢扩散，全身的肌肉被迫放松下来为更过分的开拓做着准备。

【不要......】

有生以来第一次，爆豪胜己生出了想要求助的念头。

无论是谁都好，快点来救救他，再这样下去...

【啪嗒—】

皮带扣被一节一节的向外抽出，那些怪物蛰伏在他的四周像是欢呼一般攒动不已。

【不要.........】

从松开的裤腰处，更多的触手钻了进去，将他的内裤，大腿弄的一片粘腻。似乎是觉得这样的动作太不方便了，在确认它们的猎物已经完全失去反抗能力之后。那些湿滑的触手穿过那层厚厚的胶水将他的双腿从石板上剥了下来，吊在半空中。

在爆豪思考逃脱的方法之前，最糟糕的情况已经出现了。

凉飕飕的大腿和光洁的臀部暴露在空气中，周围的触手躁动的将粘液糊上他的胯部，沿着他的腰线向下攀爬，留下一条条恶心的水痕。

【快停下............】

似乎看出了猎物的不安，触手发出沙沙的细吟，用稍短的触须温柔的蹭了蹭爆豪的脸颊。然后不急不缓的继续着他们的低劣行为。

粘液将爆豪的内裤浸湿，皱巴巴的黏在臀肉上。几根触手轻轻勾起短裤的边缘，从大腿，胯骨处缓缓滑进少年最为隐秘的私处。当冰冷的触手触摸到尚且还未勃起的那根时，爆豪已经抖的连一句完整的话都说不出来了。

他那不可一世的漂亮脸蛋上糊满了各种液体，泪水将他的眼睛浸的湿润，紧紧抿住的下嘴唇也已经被咬的发肿。

【....呜...】

起初，那些触手绕过了他的阴茎，像是在寻找什么一样抵着他的会阴来回按压但很可惜并没有找到他们熟悉的小穴。短暂的暴躁之后，它们很快接受了现实并开始用湿漉漉的前端戳刺爆豪的肛口。

毕竟男人和女人对于它们来说并没有多大的区别，同样都是生产的苗床。

不过如果能选的话，果然还是女人更好些。

【...等等！——那里不行————啊】

目标明确后，更多的触手探了进来，一圈一圈箍上他的阴茎，将那根可怜的东西粗暴的扯出内裤，用恶心粘腻的手法来回摩擦着。暴露在外的后穴成为了多数触手攻击的目标，它们轮流在肛口处骚挂，时不时用顶端撬开一些再抽出。

【...别......住手】

似乎它们并不急着进入，反倒是更喜欢这样恶趣味的游戏。

每当一条插入的时候，另外的几条就会画着圈圈按压附近的肌肉，将粘液一寸寸覆盖上少年匀称美好的身体。触手只是浅浅插入前端，将口器中的粘液送入敏感的肠道。

很快，装不下的液体将爆豪的胯间弄的一片狼藉，亮晶晶一层附着在发红的皮肤上。

【...唔......】

直肠的吸收能力本就比其他地方要更好些，当这些触手轮番玩弄了几次以后，爆豪的那里就已经被完全催熟了。热辣和瘙痒顺着肠壁一寸寸撵上大脑，过热和缺氧让他的大脑越发混沌。

[不行...快要不能思考了]

他想再次咬上舌尖，却被提前阻止了。

湿滑的触手几乎没费什么力就撬开了他的牙关，冰凉滑腻的质感让爆豪下意识的吸了下鼻子。柔软的肉柱裹上舌尖，在伤口处温柔的吮吸，怪物的体液带着麻痹和催情的功效，逐渐软化猎物最后的抗拒。

【...哈】

脑子晕乎乎的，嘴巴好热，下面和乳头也是...

......接吻...好舒服...

【...嗯......唔...】

他的眼神逐渐沉迷，甚至张大嘴主动吮吸着口中的触手，随着后穴越发深入的扩张，发出难耐的呻吟。

几根细长的触手攀附在那根正在开垦的肉柱上，当中间那根稍粗的触手向穴内顶入的时候，它们就伺机向外拉开穴口。

【...啊——不】

接触空气的穴壁瑟缩着发抖却怎么也无法闭合，怪物分泌出的粘液将肠道装的满满当当，随着每一次的搅弄挤出更多的液体。

似乎觉得差不多了，另一根触手一并顶在穴口，试探性的向里面缓缓钻入。

【...唔......不行......】

【......太满了...】

肠道被填满的饱胀感让爆豪下意识的看向腹部，训练得当的肌肉绷紧着随着呼吸上下起伏，颤抖不停。

被怪物进入的感觉并没有臆想之中的那么恐怖，反倒是有些上瘾般的诡异快感。

【...滚开...啊......】

在触手的爱抚之下，他也同样勃起了。那些细长的触手一圈一圈缠上他的阴茎，勒着囊袋，用顶端一下下轻轻撞上会阴。

充血的阴茎在粘液的作用下涨大成偏深的艳红，从顶端渗出的前液似乎让那些触手们很是受用。它们聚集在马眼处，用口器中伸出的细小触手来回吮吸着。

【......呼...哈......】

全身的敏感点被掌握着反复玩弄，爆豪的嘴里发出模糊的呜咽，双眼有些失焦的看向自己一片狼藉的下体。

他已经分不清那些过电一般的快感到底是从那一片皮肤传来的，触手爬过的地方火热酥麻。温柔老练的手法让他难以自拔的沉沦，一点一点将自己送入捕食者的陷阱中。

【嗯...啊...】

不知不觉的，粘液将他全身涂遍，被粘液碰到的胶状处开始融化。爆豪软绵绵的躺在触手堆里，随着每一次的起伏摇摆呻吟。几根粗壮的触手箍上他的腰身，锁住他的手腕，终于将他从失效了的胶体上剥了下来。

【唔...！❤】

埋在他身体里扩张的触手剧烈抖动了几下，忽然猛的从口器中喷出几股灼热的液体。

但与之前灌进嘴里的那些不同，伴随着热辣的灼烧感，一种不该存在的强烈受孕欲望冲荡在他的小腹处。

[......好想被......播种❤...]

被内射的诡异快感让爆豪有些发懵，他的小腹抽搐着前端却越发硬挺。

【哈...❤...呼...❤❤❤】

埋在肠道里的两根触手在完成任务之后缓缓的向外抽离，类似于排泄的难堪感让爆豪下意识的夹紧了屁股。

【唔啊啊...❤❤——】

突然绞紧的肠壁挤压着触手也同时反馈着更剧烈的刺激，在触手撵过某一点的时候，爆豪突然猛的弓起身子，嘴里发出断断续续的呜咽。

从那里传来的快感，仅仅光是碰到就已经...

他的脚趾勾起又放开，陌生的快感让他感到恐惧，但从身体深处渗出的渴望却越发鲜明。

【...咕叽...啵——】

色情的水声从下体传来，触手已经完全抽离的小穴还在一张一合的渴求着什么，不知廉耻的收缩不停，向外吐着淫水。

【呼...❤】

但在做完这一步之后，抓着他的触手们突然抖动起来，缓缓爬下，退回到黑暗中发出淅淅索索的响动。

爆豪伏在石板上，难受的动了动发麻的手臂，这才发觉自己已经可以自由行动了。

[...得...快点逃...]

顾不上已经被扯烂的裤子和下体残留的剧烈快感，他紧紧盯着不远处聚成一团的触手，小心的向后挪去。当手指攀上石板的边缘的那一刻，他倾尽全力的翻身而起，逃离了那块满是粘液的冰冷石块。

【——！】

然而从鞋底传来恶心的蠕动感却让他更加绝望，在能够反应过来之前，那些触手一拥而上，似乎是故意计划好的一般将他重新箍住。

【唔——放开我！！！】

【沙沙沙——】

身体被牢牢绑了起来，收紧着向上离开地面，触手狂欢一般的拥蔟在他的周围，发出细长的怪叫声。

【可恶！！！！放开——唔❤】

他被吊在半空中失去了所有逃跑的机会，趁着他大吼大叫的时候，几根触手再次撑开他的嘴巴，将同之前一样的烈性粘液灌了进去。

【呼...恶心......垃圾......去死......】

这次药效发作的很快，他的脑子晕乎乎的快要烧化，全身都使不上力，就连骂人都开始磕磕绊绊的。小腹中先前埋下的种子在第二次浇灌之后终于被完全催熟了，身体自说自话的兴奋起来。

爆豪的大腿被一圈圈箍紧，向上翻折，腰部被扭转至极限，膝盖靠上肩膀，毫无遮拦的下体放大在眼前，羞的他别过脸去。

【...去死......】

那些触手又回到了它们先前的位置，肆意玩弄着手下美妙的肉体。乳头在之前的爱抚下已经完全充血了，当触手再此按上那乳粒的时候，过电般的酥麻蹿上大脑。他的腰部无意识挺动了下，眼中满是不可置信。

【...什......什么】

他还没来得及仔细研究他胸部的变化，从两腿中间缓缓钻出的畸形触手让他本能的向后逃去。

即使是被快感烧坏的大脑也本能的感觉到危险和恐惧——那根尺寸巨大的肉柱蠕动着向他的下体靠近，周身长满了外突的疣体，恶心异常。

【唔...滚开.........不要...】

那根东西抵在穴口处恶趣味的按压，从顶端渗出的粘液让他的肛口一片火热，肠肉不自觉收缩蠕动，违背主人的意识，配合着分泌出大股的肠液。

【不行...唔...进不来的.........】

爆豪的声音有些颤抖，不同于平时的泣音沾染上恐惧和祈求。

他的手脚被紧紧缚着，无法移动，更无法逃脱。更多的触手攀了上来，勒住他的脖子，钻进他的嘴里，蒙住他的眼睛，将他的大腿用力的向下压去。

【.........不.....要...】

被触手进入的过程难熬的漫长，他分不清是心中的恐惧使得感官放大，还是那根正插在他身体里的触手确确实实的蠕动缓慢。

【...唔.........唔...啊】

他被蒙住的双眼看不见前方，只能臆想着下身破破烂烂的凄状。随着触手的一点点深入，爆豪的腰肢颤抖着逐渐向上抬高，嘴里的呜咽也越发浑浊。

肛口被撑大成合不拢的肉洞，媚红色的肠肉拉扯成半透的粉色，触手周身隆起的可怖凸起一寸一寸撵过方才开发过的小穴，按压着敏感的腺体。

【......停...唔...】

肠道被撑开填满的饱胀感过于鲜明，那巨大的尺寸甚至让他连收缩都做不到，像玩具一般被触手肆意玩弄着。

[...再这样下去...要坏掉了]

那种令人发狂的诡异感觉又来了，没有子宫和卵巢的男性身躯此刻却空虚麻痒，似乎连胸前的两点都饱胀着酝酿些什么。

【啊...❤...哈...❤❤】

在身体行进的触手似乎顶到了最深处，在射出小股粘液之后开始缓慢的抽插。

为了让猎物更快的进入受孕状态，另一根长相恐怖的触手缠上爆豪半勃的阴茎。在攀上顶端之后缓缓打开口器，将爆豪的那根含了进去，来回吮吸。

【...咦......唔...❤】

触手的腔内湿润紧致，内侧的隆起收缩按压着爆豪的阴茎。

[好舒服...]

前端的快感逐渐积蓄，他的后面也开始越发火热湿润，在触手一下下的抽送下扭着腰，将下面主动送去。

[...脑子要烧掉了...❤]

咕啾咕啾的水声充斥耳膜，当触手从眼前拿开的时候，爆豪的眼睛已经哭的有些肿胀了。他迷茫的看着自己随着触手撞击而微微鼓起的小腹，小声抽气。

【...啊......慢...慢一点...】

蛰伏在他下体上的触手紧紧吸着他，将他拖入更深的漩涡中。前后传来的巨大快感让他像个女人一样的低声呻吟，摆腰讨好正在强奸他的怪物。

【...不...等——！！！！】

肠道因为长时间的摩擦而发痛，腺体被反复碾压开发到了极致，在伴随着疼痛的疯狂性爱中，他终于射出了第一次。

【...哈❤...啊❤...呼】

后穴痉挛不断紧紧绞着那根肉柱，他的身体控制不住的微微颤抖。

射精的快感让他有一瞬间的失神，随即像是洗脑般，竟然生出了一种莫名的[爱意]。

[好想...怀孕❤❤❤]

短暂的休息后，触手又开始抽插了。

这次，它顶的更深，将爆豪的小腹撞的变形。顶端的口器开始缓缓的打开，露出内部恐怖的触须，它们钻进爆豪的身体更深处温柔的爱抚着，同时将一种特殊的粘液注入皮下。

倍增的受孕感让爆豪痛苦的啜泣，他的身体...要变成和怪物一样了...

[播种❤播种❤播种❤]

但脑袋里发狂的念想却让他再次勃起了，肠肉兴奋的收缩不停。

【唔...啊❤❤❤❤——】

触手喷出的滚烫体液射进肠道深处，烫的他向上逃去，眼泪模糊了视线，莫名的幸福感却充斥脑海。

[完了完了...要怀孕了❤]

[啊❤...好棒❤❤❤]

触手退出了些许，从尾部逐渐出现一个个鼓胀的肿块。刚才只是注入了保护液，现在才是真正的产卵开始。

【呼...❤......进来了】

这些乒乓球大小的半透明胶体中裹着一条条尚未孵化的触手，它们需要寄宿在生物的身体中，在合适的温度下等待胶体融化，爬出母体。

球状的卵一个接一个撵过爆豪的前列腺，刚才发泄过的器官颤抖着吐出前液，快要再次攀上高潮。

【...唔❤.........啊❤❤】

大量的排卵让爆豪的小腹开始鼓胀起来，夸张的向外隆起。

【.....怀上小触手了❤】

为了保持猎物身体的热度，在产卵后，那根巨大的触手并没有抽离，而是就这粘液的润滑再度抽送起来。不深不浅的抽送每一次都精准的撵过前列腺，爆豪的眼球微微向上翻去，爽的他不住呻吟。

发情热让第一次接触性爱的爆豪几乎快要晕死过去，心脏砰砰砰快要跳出胸腔，下身像被烙铁钉住一般热辣。

【...不行了❤......唔】

怀孕的错觉让他的身体更加亢奋，在左右触手的照顾下，他被吸至肿胀的胸部越发丰腴，本该退化完全的乳腺也在开发下渐渐打开。

【......嗯❤！！！——】

随着吸盘用力的吮吸，一股半透明的乳白液体从他的乳孔中射了出来。

【......诶...不要啊.........】

他恐惧的睁大眼睛，腰部酸麻的无法行动，他的手脚无力的蹬踹了几下，又被触手们牢牢锁住。

[❤❤这样会变得连男人都不是了❤❤]

甘甜的乳汁立刻招来许多迫不及待的食客，它们一圈圈裹上爆豪因受孕而丰腴的胸部，用顶部的吸盘咬上那还高肿着乳粒，将新鲜产出的母乳贪婪的榨入腹中。

【...唔...住手......好难受】

贪心的触手们没能好好控制力道，很快爆豪的胸部遍布红色的勒痕，乳头被反复拉扯到极限，射奶带来的陌生快感让他崩溃的小声啜泣。

【.........呜❤❤......】

猎物的体温很快就被稳定在孵化的要求，为了保存猎物的体力，在吸食完母乳心满意足后，它们又盯上爆豪已经射过两次了的阴茎，朝着不可思议的地方开拓。

【......唔.........什...么——好痛！！】

他的阴茎还被那根触手紧紧裹着，看不出内部发生的变化。

【...那里......不行——】

内部伸出的细长触手扒开顶端的包皮，向那个正不断渗着前液的小孔内侧深入。从龟头处传来的尖锐痛觉让爆豪的阴茎有些萎靡，尿道口第一次被异物进入的刺痛，恐怖异常。

【...快拿出来...——唔❤】

身后配合的顶弄开始模糊他的感官，在尿道深入的触手钻的很深，很痛，但后穴被不断填满抽插的快感却一浪高过一浪。

腹部填充的胶状卵在每一次的撞击下翻滚挤压，隔着一层皮肉强奸着他的内脏。过分的饱胀感和快感让他双眼失神，随着抽送，将呻吟和浪叫从他的嘴中一点点挤出。

【...啊......唔哈......❤——】

膀胱口被异物顶住不断骚弄的奇异快感让痛觉逐渐不再显得那么尖锐，触手的顶端扒开那层闭合的皮肉，将粘液送进膀胱内部。

【！！！！唔❤❤】

[唧唧❤要融化了❤❤]

全身上下被填满的恐惧感只是让这具身体更加敏感，他仰着脖子，随着身后越发剧烈的撞击，迎来了第一次干性高潮。

还在高潮中的身体散发着令人的热量，小腹处开始有不正常的蠕动感，像是有什么要破开他的内脏从深处钻出来。

【哈——❤不要啊——】

腹部的绞痛越发清明，类似于腹泻时的剧烈排泄感让他抖得厉害。伴随着阵痛，他的肠道深处传来诡异的蠕动感，肠壁被迫收缩着将体内已经孵化完全的卵送出。

万事开头难，更何况男人的身体本就不适用于生产。那只可怜的小触手在穴肉激烈的收缩下被挤的难受，它卡在肠道里为了自我保护而开始膨胀。

【...咦——不要再❤——变大——】

周身的触手们也开始不安的蠕动起来，为了帮助母体生产，那些细长的触手攀上爆豪的臀部，向内侧探入将穴口向外拉开，同时粗壮些的触手盘上他的腰间配合着用力挤压。

【......等❤❤❤❤❤——！】

当小触手缓缓的自行蠕动到了穴口，反复按压的腺体也终于再次到达了极限。

伴随着脱出的水声，他又一次高潮了。

【呼❤—哈—】

在第一次生产结束后，粘液再度被送了进去，为了麻痹猎物的抵触，胃囊，后穴，甚至连膀胱都被灌满。

【❤唔❤不要...❤❤再❤❤】

无尽的分娩和无尽的高潮。

这样的折磨不知道持续了多久，耳中听到的只有粘稠不断的淫靡水声，眼前所见的自己已经被玩坏的身体和蠕动的庞大触手群摧毁了爆豪最后想要逃跑的念头。

[...谁来救救我]

他的腹部又开始阵痛，肠道内侧兴奋的蠕动起来，将已经孵化出的小触手迫不及待的生产下来。肛口被扩张到极致，触手细长的吸盘紧紧拔着母体，随着啵的水声在胜己妈妈的努力下健康出生了。

【沙沙——】

身旁的触手撬开他的嘴给他灌下了混着催情剂的特制营养液，像是奖励他的努力，温柔的吮吸着他的舌尖。

箍在腰部的触手向内缓慢的收紧，将更多的小触手从内腔中挤出。

【...唔——❤】

【...不...❤不❤想再...生❤了——】

那张唯一的地图早就在刚被抓住的时候被扯成碎片，此刻，他的英雄们还在这无尽的黑暗中一边摸索一边寻找着[公主]的踪迹。

在他们到达之前，噩梦是不会结束的❤

 

 

不过如果能逃出去的话，胜己大概也已经不能再当勇者了【笑】

那么在此之前请加油❤❤❤胜己妈妈  
要生出更多健康的触手宝宝哦❤❤❤


End file.
